


this little thing of ours

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Feminization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “You really—” Suwon starts, but he can’t find the words to finish the sentence when his fingers brush against something that feels like lace.His breath hitches.





	this little thing of ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix/continuation of [Star's J-Walk fic](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xBkjZ-nxaZkfH-TdEWu5F2EadYk3Pypqq4Oq2YcPL2w) that she shared a few days ago!
> 
> Context: Jaeduck puts on a dress and a wig to go out on a date with Suwon for his birthday. They get home and it starts to get a little heated (and that is where the other fic ends) (and this one begins).
> 
> Disclaimer: not real.  
> Warnings: please heed.

 

 

It’s a cold night, so Suwon’s glad for when they reach the building, escaping into the slightly warmer indoors. Truthfully, it hadn’t been a very long walk over, but the way Jaeduck had kept brushing his thumb along the inside of Suwon’s wrist as they held hands has slowly been driving Suwon insane, wanting to feel more than just the heat of Jaeduck’s hands in his.

They’re the only two people heading up. The second the doors to the elevator close, Jaeduck’s hands are already sliding around his waist, his front pressing up against Suwon’s back. “Suwon,” he murmurs, voice low against Suwon’s skin, lips just brushing against the nape of his neck. His fingers hook into Suwon’s belt loops, tugging him close.

Suwon’s hand reaches back behind him, coming up to grab Jaeduck’s hip. He slides his hand down the curve of Jaeduck’s ass, and squeezes through the soft cottony material of the dress. Jaeduck makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, and presses his forehead to Suwon’s shoulder.

The elevator dings.

They almost don’t make it inside. Suwon leans down to press a kiss along the curve of Jaeduck’s shoulder as he’s fiddling with his keys, and Jaeduck shudders, tilting his head a little, eager for Suwon’s mouth.

Suwon wishes he could take him right there, against the door.

Jaeduck kicks the door closed behind him and tosses the keys onto the shoerack in one swift motion once they get in, before Suwon grabs him by the waist to pull him in for a kiss. He can’t wait anymore, not with the way Jaeduck’s looking at him, eyes dark with want, mouth hot and wet and wanting.

And Jaeduck kisses back like he can’t wait either, hands clutching at Suwon’s ass, tugging him in until their hips are snug together. The thin fabric of Jaeduck’s dress leaves nothing to imagination—Suwon can feel his interest already. He can taste the lipstick on Jaeduck, can taste the drink Jaeduck had sipped at earlier, when he licks into Jaeduck’s mouth.

“Fuck, your shoes, take ‘em off,” Jaeduck mutters against his lips when they start moving, “I don’t wanna have to mop the floor tonight,” and Suwon rolls his eyes, but complies anyway, toeing off his shoes with careless abandon. He starts unbuttoning his shirt too, enjoying the way Jaeduck’s gaze follows the motion of his fingers.

He gets his shirt off, and Jaeduck runs a hand across his abs lightly, biting his lip. His fingers skim down, and hook into the waistband of Suwon’s jeans. “Gonna need you to take these off too,” he says, voice low.

Suwon complies a lot quicker this time.

They’re kissing again, when Suwon is suddenly struck by the thought of being walked in on, and he asks, “Being here—right now, we’re good, right?”

“Yeah.” Jaeduck kisses him, walking them backwards to the living room. “He’s got an overnight shooting, he won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. And the dogs are with a friend.” _Thank God._ Suwon would honestly be mortified to have Tony of all people walk in on them. He’d never live it down.

The backs of Suwon’s knees hit the couch. Jaeduck puts a hand on his shoulder, pushes him down, and straddles his lap, knees squeezing either side of his thighs. Jaeduck’s shoulders are bare, having thrown the cardigan somewhere on the floor some seconds earlier. Suwon leans up to kiss down Jaeduck’s throat, brushing his hair back and pulling the sleeve of his dress aside slightly to suck a bruising kiss into his pale skin, just along where his neck meets his shoulder. Jaeduck moans, and grinds a little against his lap, already needy, the way he always gets when Suwon starts using his teeth on him.

Suwon pulls back with a wet smack, and Jaeduck already looks a little disheveled, cheeks flushed and red, hair a little messy. Jaeduck reaches to pull the wig off, but Suwon stills his hand, grabs him by the wrist. “Leave it on,” he says, and Jaeduck’s mouth parts a little.

He lets go of Jaeduck’s wrist, and Jaeduck’s hand drops, slow and purposeful, to the hem of his dress. Suwon leans back, eyes fixed on Jaeduck’s slim fingers as he teases bare skin. He pulls the dress up higher, and Suwon starts when he sees that the stockings Jaeduck had been wearing are attached to two thin garters, running up his thighs.

Suwon reaches out, runs a hand along the back of Jaeduck’s calf, feeling the soft material over his knee, stopping just where the stocking ends and thumbing along the inside of Jaeduck’s thigh, feeling soft skin. “You really—” Suwon starts, but he can’t find the words to finish the sentence when his fingers brush against something that feels like lace.

His breath hitches.

Jaeduck’s flush has gotten even stronger, and he won’t meet Suwon’s eyes. He takes Suwon’s hand, and directs it to his back, where Suwon can feel the small line of a zipper running down. He pulls and it goes easily, all the way until it can’t go anymore.

The sleeves of the soft summer dress are loose on Jaeduck’s shoulders now, and Jaeduck pushes one down coyly. There’s a black strap running over his shoulder.

Suwon pushes one hand inside the opened back of the dress, and feels the soft material of some band across Jaeduck’s back, and he freezes. _Oh fuck,_ he thinks, disbelieving, before his desire to see if he’s really done it takes over him completely, and he pulls down the other sleeve himself, letting Jaeduck wriggle out of the top of the dress, and _fucking hell._

The thin straps lead down to a bralette, pulled snugly across his chest. The black spidery lace is a strong contrast against his skin, but it’s still mildly see-through. Suwon can see Jaeduck’s nipples through the soft fabric. Fuck, it feels even more obscene than if they’d been completely bare. That tease of _almost there_ is more of a turn-on than anything else.

“How do women put up with wearing stuff like this all day,” Jaeduck’s saying, rushed and embarrassed. Suwon’s still quiet, and Jaeduck trails off, looking uncertain. “Is this okay?” he asks, voice small. “Suwon?”

Suwon doesn’t reply. Instead, he asks, “The bottom, too?”

A moment passes, and then, Jaeduck nods, tucking his chin against his shoulder shyly as he lifts up the rest of the dress, revealing the matching black lace panties that the garters are clipped to.

“Fuck,” Suwon says, dazed, “you’re amazing,” and he kisses Jaeduck, so turned on that he can’t breathe. Jaeduck put all of that on for him. Wore all of it the entire day, _for him._ Jaeduck, walking around outdoors, wearing just this dress and that cardigan and these stockings—wearing all of _this_ underneath. The silk and lace, smooth against his skin. Suwon imagines Jaeduck, putting all of it on in the morning, looking at himself in the mirror, blushing just as hard as he is now as he slides his hands down his body, thinking that he looks good.

Maybe even—Jaeduck thinking to himself, _I want to look pretty for Suwon._

“So pretty,” Suwon murmurs. He pulls back, presses a kiss to Jaeduck’s jaw, kisses down Jaeduck’s neck, down his chest, and closes his lips over one of his nipples, tonguing over the little nub through the soft lace. Jaeduck arches into the touch, eyes falling shut. “You look so hot, Jaeduck. God.”

“Yeah?” Jaeduck exhales, tipping his head down, his long hair falling in waves over his shoulders. “You like it?”

“I love it,” Suwon says hoarsely, resting his cheek against Jaeduck’s skin and looking up at him with wide, earnest eyes, “I love _you._ God, you’re the best.”

Jaeduck smiles, obviously relieved and pleased by Suwon’s reaction, and he says, “Help me out of this.”

There’s a pause to get the rest of the dress off Jaeduck, and Suwon’s briefs off. Suwon drops them both onto the floor, and watches as Jaeduck disappears into his bedroom momentarily to grab lube and a condom. He looks so good in the lingerie, Suwon thinks, absently wrapping his fingers around his cock, thinking about running his hands along Jaeduck’s tight ass again.

Jaeduck reappears, and slides back onto Suwon’s lap, pressing the bottle into his hand. He makes to take the panties off, but Suwon stops him again. “You don’t have to take those off,” Suwon says, finding himself feeling strangely steady, “I can still fuck you with those on.”

“Shit,” Jaeduck breathes in response, obviously liking the idea, “yeah, _please.”_

Suwon runs his hands along the silky material, before sliding two fingers under the waistband, stretching it a little. It makes Jaeduck jerk a little, the panties pulling tight against his cock and balls. He’s already hard, the tip of his cock just poking out over the hem, red and leaking, the lace moist with pre-come.

He runs his fingers along Jaeduck’s back slowly, feeling the knobs in his spine as he leans into the touch, until his fingers dip down, just grazing along the cleft of Jaeduck’s ass. Jaeduck tucks his face against Suwon’s neck, shivering.

Suwon slicks up his fingers. “Hold them for me,” he whispers against Jaeduck’s cheek, and Jaeduck hiccups a soft breath, reaching back to do as Suwon asks, tugging the back of the panties aside just enough for Suwon to press his lube-slick fingers against skin. The first finger goes in so easily, like Jaeduck’s been ready the entire day for Suwon to get in him. The second is tighter, but Suwon adds more lube until even the third is sliding in without any difficulty. He crooks his fingers a certain way, rocking his wrist back, and watches the way Jaeduck’s eyes flutter involuntarily, the way he bites down onto his lip to stop himself from groaning.

“You want it,” Suwon says, fucking his fingers in a little harder, and Jaeduck nods frantically. Suwon can tell just how much he’s gagging for it; he’s been grinding his cock against Suwon’s abs the entire time Suwon’s had his fingers in him, one hand clutching the top of the sofa for balance, the other on Suwon’s shoulder. He’s so fucking gorgeous like this. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“Please,” Jaeduck says, and his words are already a little slurry. He’s so easy for this, so easy to please. “Feels so wet. S’good. You’re making me so wet, Suwon.” He lowers himself a little, until he’s rubbing their cocks together with each roll of his hips, and Suwon’s head thumps back, god, he’s not even in Jaeduck yet and he already feels like he’s going to explode. “I wanna—Suwon, please—”

“Yeah,” Suwon mumbles, and he pulls his fingers out, hearing Jaeduck let out a tiny gasp by his ear at the sudden motion. He moves his thighs a little, shoving Jaeduck’s legs apart more, until they’re stretched over his lap, open for him. Jaeduck’s still being good, still holding his panties aside for Suwon as Suwon rolls the condom on. “Jaeduck.”

“Just—come on,” Jaeduck pants, lining himself up. Suwon presses the tip against his hole, feeling Jaeduck just clench down momentarily before relaxing, feeling his head spin as he guides Jaeduck down with a soothing hand on the small of his back, rubbing at his skin. “God,” Jaeduck moans, his other hand reaching to clutch at his own hair, needing something to ground him as Suwon’s cock stretches him out, slow and hot. He’s so tight around Suwon, even with the prep, and Suwon has to hold his breath until Jaeduck’s seated all the way, until he’s pressed flush against Suwon’s hips. _“Suwon.”_

“You good?” Suwon kisses him messily, barely catching his lips, and choosing to press light, fluttery kisses down his chest instead, until Jaeduck’s adjusted to the stretch, and he’s started to move his hips in small motions, letting Suwon know that he’s ready.

Suwon’s hands are secure around Jaeduck’s hips when he moves Jaeduck up, letting him slide out slowly, feeling Jaeduck clinging to every inch of him, until it’s just the tip left. Jaeduck whines needily, rolling his hips back down to take Suwon deep into him, and Suwon lets out a hard exhale, thrusting back up to meet him.

“More,” Jaeduck says, and Suwon’s about to give him just that when he feels the bottle by his leg, and thinks, fuck, why not. “What— _oh_ —” Jaeduck moans, the moment Suwon drips more lube down his cock, using his fingers to push it up into Jaeduck too, until Suwon’s cock is sliding in unhesitatingly.

“You said more,” Suwon says, and Jaeduck moans again, face flushing a pretty red. His make-up is smudged, the lipstick especially from all the kissing. He still looks incredibly hot, the long hair of the wig framing his slim face when he leans down to nudge Suwon into another kiss, desperate and eager, riding Suwon’s cock as hard as he can, trying to get him in deeper. “You look so pretty like this. I wish you’d dress up all the time. Wear a pretty little skirt while I eat you out on the counter.”

Jaeduck's shoulders shake, and he reaches down to grab at his cock through his panties, attempting to not come too fast. “Fuck,” Jaeduck says, looking like he’s thinking about it, thinking about Suwon laying him flat on the bar counter, skirt askew and knees pulled up over Suwon’s shoulders while Suwon puts his mouth on him. “I want it.”

“Yeah?” Suwon rocks his hips a little faster, feeling the way Jaeduck’s muscles clench down around him, like he wants Suwon to just stay in him, and fuck, Suwon doesn’t think he wants to go anywhere else either, not with the way Jaeduck feels around him. So hot, so tight, so perfect. “I’ll buy you more cute underwear. You can wear them everywhere. To work. To practice.”

Jaeduck shudders again, groaning at the thought. Suwon can already see it—catching a glimpse of soft lace in the mirror when Jaeduck’s sweats ride down a little too far on his hips as he dances. “Yeah,” Jaeduck says, almost dreamily, “I’d do it,” and Suwon’s hips stutter, the words catching him off-guard, “wanna be your— _ah_ —wanna be your good girl.”

“Fuck,” Suwon says, totally gone on Jaeduck’s soft admission, _his good girl,_ and he can’t help the way he clutches at Jaeduck’s hips so tight that he’s almost certain they’ll bruise in the morning, fucking his cock in until he feels the tight, wet pleasure all coalesce. He bites at Jaeduck’s clavicle when he comes, sucking a kiss into his skin. Jaeduck mewls, feeling Suwon’s cock expand a little inside him, batting ineffectually at Suwon’s shoulders.

He’s light-headed, airy as he comes down from the high, but Jaeduck’s still sitting on his cock and he kisses Suwon like he’s asking him to do something, like he’s telling Suwon he needs to come too, _Suwon, please, I want it, don’t leave me like this._

“Shh,” Suwon soothes, and he lifts Jaeduck up off his cock, both of them exhaling when he’s off—Jaeduck because he’s suddenly so empty, and Suwon because he can see all the lube that trickles down the inside of Jaeduck’s thighs, almost looking like slick. He runs his fingers through it, and pushes them back into Jaeduck, making him whimper, chin dropping to his chest as he clamps down around Suwon’s fingers.

“Touch yourself,” he tells Jaeduck, and Jaeduck slides his fingers into his panties, wrapping them around his thick cock, hard beyond belief. There’s pre-come and lube everywhere, and Jaeduck’s biting his lip so hard it might bleed, and it’s so fucking dirty that Suwon almost wants to laugh remembering how sweet and prim and proper Jaeduck had been the entire day while they’d been out on that date.

Now, Jaeduck’s braced over his lap, rocking his hips lazily into Suwon’s grip, jerking off against Suwon with silk panties wrapped around his cock. It doesn’t take long for him to get off, not when Suwon pulls his bra down and leans forward to suck at one of his nipples, still fucking his fingers into him the entire time. Jaeduck shudders, lets out a low moan, and comes over his hand and the panties and his own abs.

His legs finally give out, and he slumps down onto Suwon, both of them catching their breath for a moment until Suwon manhandles Jaeduck into a better position on the sofa. Jaeduck still looks totally fucked out, lingerie completely ruined and hair a mess and eyeliner smudged from tearing up just a little as Suwon came in him. He stirs, tucking one knee under himself and shifting until he’s tucked against Suwon’s side. “Was it good?” he asks, words a little jumbled together, voice sounding exhausted.

Suwon presses a kiss to Jaeduck’s temple, feeling affectionate. “So good,” he says. “Thank you.”

Jaeduck hums, content. “Happy birthday.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | i talk too much on there


End file.
